The Frozen Eds
by SparkBomb'sFaith
Summary: The coldest day in ed, edd n eddy history marks the unknown arrival of a giant beast from outerspace... and its kidnapping the children of the cul-de-sac.
1. The Beginning

**The Frozen Eds**

**(Part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy. This is an AnimatedAbbie and CartoonCalvin joint production.**

**Part 1: The Beginning**

**It was winter. The temperature was below freezing and snow clouds were building up in the sky. The kids were outside preparing everything for a snowy winter. **

**Double D was inside however, where it was nice and warm, reading up on how to make the perfect snowman. Eddy was in his room, his face glued to his window waiting for the first snowflake to fall. Ed was just watching T.V. and didn't have a clue as to what everyone was excited about. **

**The kids were happily waiting for the snow to begin, but it didn't snow yet. The clouds continued to build, and build and build. Then they began to turn black, pitch black. **

**Double D noticed this sudden decrease in outdoor light and looked out his window at the sky. He said, "Oh my... This doesn't look good." **

**He checked his little thermometer for the outside temperature and it read exactly 0 degrees. He thought, "That's odd. I've never seen it get this cold. And for it to be at an exact temperature of 0 degrees is also puzzling. Looks like we may be having a blizzard on our hands too."**

**He noticed the wind was beginning to pick up. **

**The kids, who were freezing, decided this wasn't going to be as fun as they had hoped. They brought their toys in and decided to seek shelter in the warmth of their own homes. With the exception of Jimmy who took refuge at Ed's. **

**Rolf gathered his animals and led them into the safety of his barn. He stocked it with food and mumbled something about the great snowstorms of his homeland.**

**Eddy was still impatiently staring at the blackened clouds. He complained, "Aw come on! How long does it take for you to get ready to snow?!"**

**He had his wish. As if by cue, the snow began to fall. At first it was light and fluffy little flakes strewn about by the wind. But soon it began to come down hard and fast. Every minute an inch of snow built up. **

**Eddy whooped and cried out, "Yeah! Look at it go! WHOO!"**

**The wind began to pick up however and the snow began to fly around like it was caught in a whirlwind. The snow built up on Eddy's window. He tried to climb above it to keep watching but it eventually blocked out the whole window. "Aw man! It figures!" Eddy groaned. He went into his closet **

**and got out his snow gear. He grabbed a pair of goggles and snow shoes and prepared to head to Double D's place. He thought, "Maybe his window will give me a better view. I'll get Ed along the way."**

**Actually it wasn't along the way. He had to go the wrong was first. **

**He opened the front door and snow started blowing in with incredible force. He had to push himself out the door and pull it with all his strength to get it to close. **

**Kevin looked out a window and saw Eddy leaving. He thought, "What a dork! He's going outside now?! In this weather? I won't feel sorry for him when his face freezes up."**

**As Eddy was struggling through the cul-de-sac to Ed's house, he caught a glimpse of something slowly moving down between his house and the house next door. The object was large and spiky. He thought, "What the heck is that?!" **

**The object, or rather creature, reached with a long arm to the top of the fence, pulled itself over and disappeared. **

**Eddy was a bit spooked, but then thought, "M-maybe it was just one of those snow mirages."**

**He continued his trek to Ed's house and found where his window would be. It, of course was covered in snow. He walked around to the front of the house and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked harder. Still no answer. Irritated by this he pulled off a snowshoe and smacked the door five times. The shoe almost broke. The door opened and Jimmy stood there. He screamed his little scream and slammed the door in Eddy's face. Eddy was so covered in snow he looked frightening. At least to little people like Jimmy anyway. He was so mad he opened the door and barged in. Jimmy hid behind Sarah and squealed, "It's the snow monster!"**

**Sarah knew it was Eddy though and yelled at him, "Eddy! What are you doing outside! You're getting snow all over the carpet!"**

**Eddy, who was just as annoyed, yelled back, "I wouldn't have this snow all over me if you had answered the door the first time!!"**

**From behind he heard Ed yell happily, "Eddy!"**

**He scooped Eddy up and hugged him so tight the snow melted off. Ed was dressed up and ready to head out too. Eddy managed to get out, "Good to see you too Ed... Now... LET ME GO!" Ed dropped him and he landed with a squishy thud. **

**Eddy got up and said, "Ed, I'm going over to Double D's house. Maybe we can get a better view of the storm from there."**

**Ed replied, "But I was going over to your place. Maybe you'll have a better view."**

**Eddy replied, "No Ed. My window's all covered in snow."**

**Ed suddenly became dazed, gasped and said, "Maybe Jack Frost's evil twin has come to us and he blocked out your window to lay a trap and is going to freeze us into blocks of ice to cool his iced tea with when summer comes!!"**

**Eddy ignored his big friend's over-active imagination and said, "Come on **

**Ed."**

**Sarah grabbed Eddy's arm and yelled, "Not before you clean this mess up!"**

**Eddy shook off Sarah's grip and said, "Yeah right Sarah."**

**His shake knocked her into a sitting position and she snarled wildly.**

**Ed and Eddy opened the door and went out.**

**They slowly trudged through the flying snow and strong wind. Ed looked around and yelled, "Eddy! Look! Over there!" **

**Eddy turned and to his horror he saw a huge tornado of snow whirling over behind Jimmy's house near the junkyard. It wasn't moving though; it spun in place. It became more violent and suddenly the ground began to shake. From where he saw it, a large chunk of ice was pulled out of the ground and stuck out like the cap of an iceberg. It was very large though, about the height of a two-floor house. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and the tornado dissipated. **

**Eddy thought, "What was that?! How?! Who?!"**

**He couldn't think anymore, his head began to hurt from the cold.**

**Ed was terrified but Eddy ordered him to continue on to Double D's. **

**As they neared their goal the wind began to let up. The clouds were beginning to lighten although they never got any brighter than a middle grayish color, and snow continued to fall. This irritated Eddy. He said, "Dang it! Of course I'd miss the best part by having to walk through it!"**

**Ed replied, "Buttered Toast will cheer you up Eddy."**

**Eddy retorted, "Yeah right Ed."**

**They not so difficultly reached Double D's house and Eddy rang the doorbell. A minute passed and Double D answered. He said, "Why hello Eddy, Ed. Why are you two outside right now? You came out at the worst possible time." **

**Eddy walked in and mumbled, "Don't remind me..."**

**Double D said, "Your clothes are soaked. Take them off before you go any further please. We don't want melted snow all over the floor you know."**

**Eddy grumbled and stripped himself of the soggy snow gear. Ed did the same. Double D retrieved a clothes hamper and they dropped them in with a slosh. **

**Double D took the liberty of taking them to the basement and promptly dumped them into the dryer. He returned to find that they had taken the liberty of letting themselves into his room. He said quietly, "Oh my..."  
He jogged up to his room. Eddy was sitting on his bed and Ed had taken up a chair. Double D walked in and closed the door. He said, "So, why'd you guys come over here now?"**

**Eddy replied, "I wanted to get a good view of the storm and my window was completely covered in snow."**

**Ed said, "Eddy! Tell him about the tornado!"**

**Double D said, "Tornado?! There was a tornado?!"**

**Eddy exclaimed, "Yeah! We were walking over to your place and Ed and I saw this huge tornado of snow near the junkyard! It was gigantic!! Suddenly the ground began to shake and this big chunk of ice came up out of the ground and sat there. Oh yeah and... uhhh..."**

**He had remembered the creature he saw climb over the fence. He got a little nervous. "I was heading to Ed's and I saw this thing, some kind of creature, walking between my house and the one next door to the fence. It reached up and climbed over the fence! It was weird!"**

**Double D had become nervous. He wondered what kind of creature Eddy could be talking about. He looked outside and the snow was only falling in gentle fluffs now. **

**Eddy said, "I want to go check out the big chunk of ice. If it's cool, maybe we can take pieces of it and sell them to the kids for cash! I could just think of it now! Eddy's Iceberg Chunks, only 50 cents each!"**

**Double D lectured, "Don't be ridiculous Eddy, icebergs, or glaciers as they are mainly known as, only exist in the arctic regions. Plus they float in water. And for it to have been brought up by a tornado is simply impossible. However, I do agree that we should go check it out. It sounds intriguing." **

**By the time Double D had gotten ready, the clothes were dry. The kids had come from the seclusion of their homes to enjoy the snow, although none of them noticed the ice chunk off by the junkyard behind Jimmy's house. **

**The Eds came out and passed by the kids. Kevin saw Eddy and said, "Hey dork! I'm surprised you're still moving after coming out in the middle of the storm like that."**

**Eddy ignored him and kept going only to encounter Nazz. Her presence made them nervous and their goggles steamed up a bit. She said, "Hey guys. Want to come make a snowman with me?"**

**Eddy, who completely forgot about what they were doing stuttered, "Sh-sure."**

**But Double D, who still remembered, said, "Sorry Nazz. We're going to check something out by the junkyard."**

**She asked, "Really? What?"**

**Double D looked at Eddy and whispered, "You saw it. You tell her."**

**Eddy whispered back, "She'll never believe me."**

**But before they could say anything, Ed lifted her up on his shoulders to give her a good view of the chunk of ice. He then proceeded to tell her about the tornado and mentioned Eddy's sighting of the creature. The other kids had taken an interest and gathered around to hear Ed's story. Kevin of course didn't believe a word of it until Nazz confirmed that a chunk on ice was out there.**

**They all were about to go check it out when they spotted the Kanker Sisters running towards them. Eddy screamed, "Kankers!"**

**They were about to run, but Lee yelled, "Wait!! Don't run! Not now!"**

**She had a bit of urgency in her voice.**

**Eddy replied, "Why?! So you can kiss us some more?!"**

**Marie said, "No! We just saw something terrible!"**

**Eddy replied, "We know. There was a tornado and a big chunk of ice rose out of the ground."**

**May replied, "That too! But we didn't just see that!"**

**Double D said, "What did you see?!"**

**He had definitely noticed fear in them. He knew it takes a lot to frighten the Kanker Sisters.**

**Lee explained, "My sisters and I were outside watching the snow fall and we saw this creature walking down the lane. It was hideous! It was solid blue like ice. It walked with its knees bent. Its arms could reach the ground and they swung like they were helping it along. It had big spikes on it's back and the claws on its hands were huge!"**

**Eddy exclaimed, "You saw it too?!"**

**Marie was terrified, "Not only did we see it, but it saw us! I think it came after us! It seemed intent on getting me!"**

**Lee continued, "We ran in our trailer and it didn't try to get in. I peeked out the window to see it leaving."**

**Kevin said, "That's it! Everyone! Let's go check out the big chunk of ice the Ed's saw!"**

**The kids reached the big chunk of ice to find it wasn't just a chunk, it was a cave! The entrance hole was about 7 ft high and 6 ft wide. **

**Double D exclaimed, "It's a cave!"**

**The kids grew fearful as that they all knew it was obviously the home of that creature Eddy and the Kankers saw. **

**Ed was the only one to actually look into it. He said, "Hey guys, it's pretty steep."**

**Double D came up behind and checked for himself. He said, "That is very strange... The steep slope of the cave's entrance is composed of steps! Like the steps to a house!"**

**Kevin pushed Eddy to the cave and said nervously, "G-go check it out, dork."**

**Eddy said, "No way Kevin!"**

**But he still came up to the entrance and looked in. They were about to take a step further, but suddenly a howling wind began to blow from the cave. The wind's howl sent chills down the spines of the kids in both coldness and fear. The Ed's backed away and decided to leave it alone.**

**The kids decided to leave. Smart thing, because five minutes later the creature emerged from it's cave. It looked around and said to itself in a low voice with the sound of cold wind from its throat, "Hmm... Snapchip Shatter's new home is here. There are many warm beings living here too. Snapchip Shatter will have to keep an eye on them all..."**

**It looked toward the Trailer Park and said, "The blue haired one... Snapchip Shatter must have the blue haired one. But not now... They are aware of Snapchip Shatter's prescence. He must wait. Wait till they forget..."**

**To be continued...**


	2. The ice beasts attack

**The Frozen Eds**

**(Part 2)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ed, edd n eddy.**

**Part 2: The Ice Beast's Attack**

**Two weeks had gone past since the Kankers' run-in with the ice beast that called itself Snapchip Shatter. Everyone was enjoying the deep snow that had fallen during his appearance. Most of the kids had forgotten about it, accept Marie and Double D.**

**From where his house was, a quick climb to the roof was all that was needed to see the beast's ice cave that loomed near the junkyard. Actually it was that way with all the houses, but Double D kept an eye on the cave. He was interested to see this ice beast for himself.**

**Marie was terrified on the other hand. She was constantly nervous; constantly remembering the creature's frozen gaze set on her. In her dreams she'd often get attacked by it. Sometimes Double D would show up to save her, sometimes not...**

**She would wake up in the middle of the night and scream for Double D or one of her sisters only to get a "Shut up, Marie!" from which ever of her sisters she woke up. **

**She began to set into a nervous depression.**

**One night, she had the worst dream of all. When she finally woke up from it she jumped out of bed, grabbed a coat and some shoes and ran out, utterly terrified.**

**She ran, in tears, through the forest, into the cul-de-sac and up to Double D's house. She just let herself in; luckily there was no security system.**

**She kicked off the wet, muddy shoes and tossed the coat aside and ran up to Double D's room. She swung open the door and ran up to the peacefully slumbering Edd. She shook him and cried, "Double D! Help me! Please!"**

**Double D rolled over, still semi-asleep, and mumbled, "Not now Ed. Can't you see I'm sleeping?"**

**He opened one eye and looked at Marie. He mumbled, "Oh... Hi Marie..."**

**He yawned and rolled back over.**

**...**

**His eyes opened with a shot of terror. He sat up, and yelled, "Marie Kanker! AAAH!!"**

**She covered his mouth and pleaded, "No! Don't be scared Double D! I'm-I'm just as scared. Please listen to me."**

**He calmed down a bit. **

**She let go of his mouth.**

**He inquired, "Scared? Of what?"**

**She sat down on his bed. This intimidated him a bit, but he sensed greater fear in her. She said, "I just had the most horrible dream ever... That thing is after me Double D! I just know it!"**

**She turned, grabbed his shoulders and pleaded, "You've got to help me! Please protect me from that thing! Please!" **

**He made her let go and explained, "Marie, there is nothing I can do personally. Your sisters could protect you better than I." **

**She replied, "They don't listen to me. They just say, "You're just being paranoid.'"**

**Double D said, "Maybe you should tell them about your dream. Perhaps they'll listen then. At least wait till morning before trying to ask me for help. I might be of better assistance then." **

**She looked at him for a period that made him uneasy. She stood up and said, "Ok Double D. I'll come back tomorrow. Thanks."**

**She didn't wait for a reply. She just left.**

**Double D laid back and breathed a sigh of relief. But a minute later he jumped as a scream echoed near his window. He looked out and to his horror, saw the ice beast carry off an unconscious Marie. **

**He shouted at himself, "Oh no! I should've at least told her to stay here!"**

**He went into one of his panicky little "Oh my! Oh dear! What to do?! What to do?!" fits and paced about his room.**

**Double D had worried himself to sleep. It was now morning and it didn't take long for May and Lee to notice Marie was missing.**

**"May! You find her anywhere?!" Lee shouted.**

**"No Lee, she's gone. Completely. Maybe she went to the cul-de-sac." May's reply came.**

**Double D woke with a start. It took a minute, but he recalled what had happened last night. He became worried again and immediately set about preparing to go outside.**

**As he left his house he was greeted by a tightly wrapped Eddy and Ed. Eddy said, "Hey Double D!"**

**Double D didn't reply, he just headed toward the lane with a worried expression. Eddy and Ed looked at each other, shrugged and followed. They caught up and Eddy asked, "What's up Sockhead?"**

**Before Double D said anything Lee and May appeared. Eddy shouted, "KANKERS!" and got ready to run. **

**Double D stopped, swallowed nervously and approached them. Eddy shouted, "Double D! What the heck are you doing!"**

**Lee was about to ask Double D if he'd seen Marie, but he knew what she was going to say and answered first, "Marie came to me last night. She said she had a terrible nightmare involving the ice beast and asked me to protect her. I explained that I couldn't help right then and asked her to wait till this morning. She just left right after I said that. Suddenly I head her scream and looked out my window to see that creature carry her off unconscious! I couldn't do anything..."**

**Lee exclaimed, "That thing has Marie?! Come on May, we're going to it's cave!"**

**Double D felt guilty for letting Marie get captured by it. He said, "I-I will go too. I should have asked her to stay at my house last night, but I didn't and now she's somewhere in that cave. I'm going to help too!"**

**Lee glanced at him and said, "Yeah, all right..."**

**Double D didn't bother to say anything to Eddy or Ed, he just followed the Kankers. Eddy watched him go and said, "He's gone... Well Ed? What are we gonna do now?"**

**Ed was staring on with a determined look about him. He grabbed up Eddy like a briefcase and yelled, "We're coming Double D!"**

**He ran after them. Eddy screamed, "ED!"**

**They arrived at the ice cave of Snapchip Shatter and heard the cold howling wind coming from it. Double D was shivering with both fear and chills, but he was determined to help as best as he could. Ed was going to help him and Eddy was still being carried along. **

**Lee ordered May to go first. She hesitated, but did as she was told and began to step down the cave's steps. Lee followed, followed by Double D and Ed and Eddy.**

**Double D had brought along a few flashlights and handed them to everyone. Eddy was finally set down and begrudgingly took a flashlight too. **

**As they slowly crept along the cave Double D marvelled at the interior design, but kept his mouth shut. The wind kept howling along with the occasional crackle of ice as they fell to the ground. Each sound echoed up and down the cave. Each footstep they took made a distinctive clack sound indicating the cave was made entirely of ice. No dirt anywhere. No dirt, accept for the muddy footprints that the creature apparently had made. **

**They came to a fork. Lee whispered, "May and I will take the right path, you boys take the left."**

**Double D had taken charge of his party and he nodded. He turned to go down the path. Eddy stood still and didn't move. Double D noticed this and whispered, "Eddy! Come on!"**

**Eddy replied with his hoarse imitation of a whisper, "No! I'm not going anywhere!"**

**Double D was irritated by his stubbornness. He grinned and whispered, "Fine. Stay there where the wind will freeze you up and maybe a stalactite will fall. Oh yes, and perhaps that ice beast may slip past us and find you standing there. Easy prey I might add."**

**By this time Eddy had those big eyes of fear, he was shivering twice as hard and decided he should stay with them, just in case they needed reinforcements. **

**As they continued down the cave, they heard a faint noise that sounded like a small roar. Eddy and Double D became terrified, but big Ed led they way, still with that determined look about him. They past another passage that connected to theirs and the Kankers came from it. Double D whispered, "D-did you hear that?"**

**Lee nodded and May was shivering like Eddy. **

**They grouped together and followed the sound. Suddenly they heard Marie scream. Lee, without thinking, called out, "Marie!" **

**Double D cringed and flashed the flashlight about. They saw something move. They heard the full road and a huge, light blue, clawed hand swung out of the darkness and struck Lee. Eddy, Ed, May and Double D aimed their lights directly at the creature's face. It was very frightening. The lower jaw was out farther than the upper jaw and small tusks came from its cheekbones. The eye sockets were black, like nothing was in them. It had a small horn in its head. It's face, like the rest of its body, was a light, blue ice color. They could see its breath. **

**It snarled and spoke to them, "You want to take the blue-haired one back? Warm beings always want to save themselves. They can't stand the cold. Well Snapchip Shatter can't stand them! Snapchip Shatter will freeze you all into blocks of ice for him to feed off of."**

**Smart mouth Eddy said, "He talks like Rolf, in third-person."**

**Double D was amazed that it could talk period. **

**Ed called out, "You will die, frozen scourge of the planet IceCube!"**

**He lunged at the beast. Double D yelled, "No Ed!"**

**Ed gave the beast a good left hook, but it grabbed him by the head with one of its massive hands and threw him aside like a rag doll. **

**Lee was up by now and very irritated. She charged the creature and kicked it. It was more like leaping against a wall and jumping off. Snapchip Shatter grabbed her by her leg and tossed her over by Ed. **

**May got angry by this and tried to bite it with her big teeth. It was like rock. He grabbed her by her middle section and tossed her into the pile. **

**Eddy was sneaking around the creature and found Marie. She was frozen from the stomach down in a red ice. Eddy whacked the ice with his flashlight to no avail. Snapchip Shatter heard the whacking and grabbed Eddy. He threw him across the chamber. **

**By now Ed, Lee and May were up again and went for another go, this time together. They climbed all over Snapchip Shatter and pounded him everywhere.**

**Double D saw where Marie was and got an ice pick out of his pocket. He snuck around the skirmish and began to chisel away at the ice. Marie said to him, "I-I kn-knew y-you'd c-come f-for me."**

**Double D didn't reply. He continued to chisel away at the ice. **

**Eddy soon joined him and helped as he could.**

**Ed, May and Lee were fighting a losing battle again the immensely strong Snapchip Shatter. He struck a critical hit to May that left her senseless. He quickly overcame Ed and Lee and grabbed each one by a side of their head. He smacked them together and knocked them both unconscious. Ed's thick skull protected him a bit though and he woke up after a few seconds. **

**The beast turned to see Marie had been freed. She was paralyzed from the cold, so Eddy and Double D were carrying her away. Ed jumped up and grabbed Lee and May and took off. **

**Snapchip Shatter roared. Double D heard a strange noise and saw Snapchip Shatter catching up very quickly. He had a strange glow about him and a small ring of light surrounded his feet. He was moving unnaturally fast. They came to the fork from the other side. Double D yelled, "Ed! Run left, we'll go right!"**

**Ed did it right and ran to the left. Double D and Eddy ran right. Snapchip Shatter was too close to make a decision and ran right into the wall separating the two paths. THAT was enough to knock him out. **

**When Ed and Eddy and Double D met again, Double D explained as they ran, "I figured that if we split up right at the fork, he wouldn't be able to make a decision in time and it worked!"**

**Eddy yelled, "You're a genius Double D!"**

**The End**


End file.
